ikariamfandomcom-20200222-history
Building:Trading port
('''Accumulated')'' needs to be added.}} and | use = At least 1''' Cargo Ship }} __TOC__ __NOWYSIWYG__ Description The port is your gateway to the world. Here you can hire trade ships and ready them for long journeys. You can also receive precious goods from places far away. Larger trading ports can load ships faster. * If a player has completed the research topic Dry-Dock, he can now choose whether he wants to add a shipyard or an additional '''trading port to the second port building ground. The second trading port increases loading speed. __NOWYSIWYG__ Primary Screen options When you 1st go to the Trading port you will see the following options: __NOWYSIWYG__ Buy Cargo Ship On the left side of the screen one of the options that are able to do is " Buy Cargo Ship " Cargo Ships or Trade Ships are the most important support for your island empire. No matter whether they have to transport goods, units or news: your seamen will make sure that everything arrives at its destination quickly and safely. * You can purchase Cargo Ships as soon as you have built a Level 1 Trading port. Increasing the level of Trading port does not affect the price of Cargo Ships. __NOWYSIWYG__ Edit trade routes Just below the list of your Towns that you can deliver resources to, you are given the option to set up an Automated trade route, the screen will look similar to this: __NOWYSIWYG__ Fleets being loaded Next, you are able to see if any resources are being loaded for export to other towns, the screen will look similar to this if there are no exports: __NOWYSIWYG__ Incoming Traders Lastly, you are able to see if any resources are being imported (sent to that specific town) from other towns, the screen will look similar to this if there are imports: __NOWYSIWYG__ Secondary, Destination town selected, Screen options ; After you have selected a destination town, even if the destination is not one of your own towns, to deliver the resources, you will see the following options: Choose, which goods you want to transport and how large the cargo should be. __NOWYSIWYG__ Mercenary Transporter __NOWYSIWYG__ Notes You may hire up to 100% of the total amount of Cargo ships that you own, basically doubling the amount, even if some of them have already been sent out, used, on deliveries. * If you own 10 ships and have sent out, used, 5 ships to make deliveries to other towns leaving you only 5 ships free, you can still choose to hire up to 10 mercenary ships for this delivery run, meaning you can send up to 15 (total ships) on this delivery run. * If you hire 1 mercenary ship or you hire 10 mercenary ships, you will only pay for this delivery. __NOWYSIWYG__ Draft research If you have researched Draft then, just below the slider bars,you will see the following: __NOWYSIWYG__ Triton Engines Next you will see the following slider bar: Each section, as you go from from the left to the right, increases your speed by 100% (2x), 200 (3x) and 300% (4x) of the normal speed for only per increase. __NOWYSIWYG__ Transport speed overview Near the bottom of the screen you will see the Transport speed overview screen. __NOWYSIWYG__ Automated trade routes At the bottom of the screen you will again see the ability to set up an Automated trade route, the screen will look similar to this: __NOWYSIWYG__ Note This option will not show up if you are making deliveries to towns that do not belong to you. __NOWYSIWYG__ Expansion Details __NOWYSIWYG__ 1 - 10 __NOWYSIWYG__ 11 - 20 __NOWYSIWYG__ 21 - 30 __NOWYSIWYG__ 31 - 40 __NOWYSIWYG__ 41 - 48 __NOWYSIWYG__ Notes: